In a conventional technology, a gate driving circuit is provided at an edge of a display panel for the purpose of reducing the production cost of the display panel, wherein the gate driving circuit comprises a plurality of shift registers each corresponding to a gate line, the plurality of shift registers are arranged in a cascaded manner and there is a trigger signal between two adjacent shift registers to be passed stage by stage. After each shift register receives the trigger signal, the shift register outputs a corresponding gate line scanning signal to a corresponding gate line and transmits the trigger signal to a next stage of unit circuit to realize driving of a gate. However, in a process of driving the display panel, a gate driving signal of which a pulse width may be modulated is required. The conventional gate driving circuit cannot produce a gate signal of which a pulse width may be modulated.
Therefore, there is a need for a gate driving circuit to realize output of a gate driving signal of which a pulse width may be modulated.